Sex Logs
by Eclipse767
Summary: Some chat logs I found on the internet.


†ŠıиІояďʂ† Toya: hi.

Desert Punk;;: Yo

†ŠıиІояďʂ† Toya: ;He'd kiss the mans cheek.; Sooo. .

Desert Punk;;: You want cock?

†ŠıиІояďʂ† Toya: Hell yes.

Desert Punk;;: Well, I have a pretty serious girlfriend and such, dude

†ŠıиІояďʂ† Toya: She won't know.

†ŠıиІояďʂ† Toya: And asides, its only internet.

†ŠıиІояďʂ† Toya: I doubt she'

†ŠıиІояďʂ† Toya: she'd care.

†ŠıиІояďʂ† Toya: Asides. My asshole is begging for your huge cock.

Desert Punk;;: mm..

Desert Punk;;: Will you fuck me better then my gf?

†ŠıиІояďʂ† Toya: I shall try.

Desert Punk;;: Strip for me, make it sexy and slutty ."

Desert Punk;;: Then get into the possition you wanna be fucked

†ŠıиІояďʂ† Toya: Okay.

†ŠıиІояďʂ† Toya: ;The boy smiled. He slid his hands down his shirt, slowly unbuttoning every button. He slid off his shirt and turned around. He bent over as he slid down his

shorts to his ankles. He slapped his ass and groped at it. He than slowly slid his tighie whities down his legs. One hand slid to his nude ass and slid a finger in it.;

Desert Punk;;: He'd walk to the boy, kneeling behind him and rubbing his hands over the smooth, perfect ass. Kissing one of his ass cheeks. ;

†ŠıиІояďʂ† Toya: ;He spread his legs and pulled his asscheeks apart, revealing his small pink hole.;

Desert Punk;;: Mmm, and what should I do with that? He'd smirk some

†ŠıиІояďʂ† Toya: Pound into me..

Desert Punk;;: He'd softly kiss the boys small asshole. Mm, that so?

†ŠıиІояďʂ† Toya: Poudn into me with no mercy. Make me beg for you stop.

Desert Punk;;: He'd lick along the boys asshole, before standing up and undoing his pants, taking out his hardend cock. He pushed the head against the boys hole,

teasingly. beg for it.

†ŠıиІояďʂ† Toya: Please fuck me.. I want your cock to pound into my hole. I want you to fuck it hard..

Desert Punk;;: He'd ram his cock deep into the boys ass, every inch spreading him open and sinking deep, he grunted hard.

†ŠıиІояďʂ† Toya: Ahhhh! ;He whimpered as he was rammed into. He puished himself up against his cock making it sink deeper.;

Desert Punk;;: I bet you'd love a big black cock fucking you deeper and harder, wouldnt you whore? He'd fuick into the boy, his cock ramming his ass. Hard and fast, rougher

with every hip thrust

†ŠıиІояďʂ† Toya: ;He whimpered as he continued to fuck him harder..; Yes. I want big black cock..

Desert Punk;;: Mm, my cock isnt good enough? He'd groan, his cock pounding into the boys ass from behind, deep and hard. He could feel his balls slapping onto the boys ass

†ŠıиІояďʂ† Toya: Yes.. yes it is good I love your cock in my tight deep hole. I want you to fuck it forever. ;He moaned aloud at the feeling of the mans balls slapping into his

ass. He moved one hand to his cock, playing with it.; Please fuck me rougher!

Desert Punk;;: He'd pound his hips onto the boy from behind, fucking his ass deeper, rougher, faster. His balls slapping onto the boy hard. Mm, but you know a big black

dick would feel beter, tell me why it would!

†ŠıиІояďʂ† Toya: ;He screamed loudly as he felt himself cum onto the floor, still playing with his dick. He pushed himself harer on the mans dick fucking him.; It would go

deeper and strech me wider. It would give me everything I wanted..!

Desert Punk;;: He groaned, fucking the boys ass, loving it - it felt way better thenhis girlfriends. He groaned, every inch slipping into him again and again, deeper and

deeper Tell me more, a big long paragraph about how you love black cock and black cum, more then mine!

†ŠıиІояďʂ† Toya: ;He pressed himself harder into his dick.; Black cock would strech my hole out further and further. It would give me intense pain which I enjoy. It'd shred m

hole to peices. Balck cum tastes so good and it makes my tougne tingle with delight. It makes me want more cock even more. It quenches my thirst!

Desert Punk;;: Mm, and how pathetic is my cock compaired to a big black on, hm? tell me the reasons, and why He'd ram his cock deep into the boys ass, holding every inch in

there for a moment while the boy was to tell him, his cock throbbing hard inside the boys ass

†ŠıиІояďʂ† Toya: Its so pathetic. It could never give me the pleasure I wanted. It could never give my tight whore hole the cum it needs. It could never give me pain and

pleasure that I thirst. Black cock can give me all that when your small dick could never give me that. ;He whimpered for his cock, wanting it to fuck him again.;

Desert Punk;;: Mm, is that the same for my girlfriend? Hm? Tell me why it is my ccok is so pathetic, and you and her like big black cock and it's cum so much His hips

started thrusting onto the man again, ramming his ass with the throbbing, hard cock. His balls slapping ontot he man as he grunted, his precum spraying into the mans depths.

†ŠıиІояďʂ† Toya: Hodl on.

†ŠıиІояďʂ† Toya: My mom is about to leave..

Desert Punk;;: kk

†ŠıиІояďʂ† Toya: WE all want black cock more because it is so much better than yours. Your cock is so small. It could never compare to the huge 12inchers of black people. And

the cum tastes so good.. it makes us addictied..

Desert Punk;;: Do you think my girlfriend is fucking her black friend irl? She says they're only friends, and if you do - why do you? He'd groan, kissing the mans neck and

going back to fucking his perfect ass, his cock throbbing loving the feeling of the mans ass around his hardness.

†ŠıиІояďʂ† Toya: ;He whimpered as his ass was wounded, he pressed himself harder against his hips.; YeS I believe she is. I think they're fucking everynight because shes

addicted to his cum. Shes addicted to the pleasure his cock can give her when all you have is a tiny needle dick...

Desert Punk;;: What do you think he does to her? where hed fuck her, and where he'd cum in and on her.. and what she'd think of it He whimpered, his cock throbbing hard as

his hips started slamming onto the boys ass, his cock throbbing and pulsing hard, pounding as hard, deep and fast as he could. im going to cum soon.. mmm3

†ŠıиІояďʂ† Toya: He rams into her her every hole with his huge cock.. He cums on her all in her pussy and ass and her breasts. She breasts fucks him and she thinks that you're

so pathetic compared to him. ;He moaned pressing himself even harde,r cumming on himself.;

Desert Punk;;: He grunted hard, his cock slamming into the boys ass as his warm, thick, sticky cum begun to spurt into his asshole, filling him deep. He moaned, his cock

still burried in the boy. Mmm..

†ŠıиІояďʂ† Toya: Mmmm!! ;He screamed loudly feelign the cum shoot into his ass.; Yess! yess!

HDM;; The Gree: That'd be good, however, you still havnt told me what to do Laid there, his fingertips brushing over his zipper

Ŧōya Mikáġě: Just sit there and let me do all the work.

HDM;; The Gree: He'd nod some, bitting his bottom lip with a smile. Go for it.

Ŧōya Mikáġě: He cralwed on the bed unzipping his and unbuttoning them. He slwoly slid them down to his ankles then pulling the waistband of his underwear back and down to his

ankles also, licking the head of the cock.

Ŧōya Mikáġě: How big?

HDM;; The Gree: He'd laugh some, looking down at teh man licking at the head of his soft cock. He smiled a little, his head resting back onto the pillow. I told you long

ago, but i guess i have grown from then.. 7 to 8, depending how hard I get.. Depends how horny i am, really. Unless you do something super, it'll probably only be 7, tonight.

Ŧōya Mikáġě: I can live ith that.

Ŧōya Mikáġě: bigger than mine by a long shot.

Ŧōya Mikáġě: He smiled as he stuck the whole dick in his mouth sucking and licking it softly, lubricating the dick.

HDM;; The Gree: I bet it isn't. He'd smirk, his hand brushing through the boys hair in a gentle stroke, feeling his soft cock being slurped on. Mm.

Ŧōya Mikáġě: He took the cock and stroked it softly, as he pushed down his tight white underwear, naked now.

HDM;; The Gree: He'd smile some, as he looked down at the boy sucking on his cock. Mm, so how big are you, seriously? dont bullshit me, eaither.

Ŧōya Mikáġě: I swear it is only 3.

Ŧōya Mikáġě: He moved over onto you placing your dick right below my ass as I slowly ease myself on it, moaning as I do so.

HDM;; The Gree: He'd gently take hold of the boys hips,. Helping him as he could feel hisown ccok begin pushing into the boys ass. As he bit his bottom lip softly. Mmm..

Ŧōya Mikáġě: He slowly started to ride him, rising up untill the the was in only, then sliding back down all the way, his legs on either side of his face, his hard dick

sticking up.

HDM;; The Gree: He'd grunt, feeling his cock going into the boys ass. His hand gently placed onto theboys cock, rubbing it gently. His fingertips wrapped about it, beginning

to stroke in rythm to the boy fucking against him.

Ŧōya Mikáġě: He groaned as he rode his cock and as he stroked his own cock, moaning.

HDM;; The Gree: He begun grunting gently, with each thrust down onto his hardened thick cock, as it fucked into the mans ass. His hand stroking over the cock, pulling at it

in the same rythm.

Ŧōya Mikáġě: He continued to ride him, moaning as he started to pick the pace.

HDM;; The Gree: Mm, comeon. You can fuck me better then that He smirked, his fingertips then placingonto theboys hips again, guiding him down onto everyinchof his cock.

Ŧōya Mikáġě: He started to move faster and faster moaning and groaning in pain.

HDM;; The Gree: His hand wrapped around the boys cock, jerking andpulling it hard and fast. Hisown cock throbbing in the boys tight ass, as he grunted.

Ŧōya Mikáġě: He let out a small whimper as he let out his load of cum, going faster and faster up and down his dick, whimpering as he felt the head of his dick rub against his

prostate.

HDM;; The Gree: His hand cupped over the head of the boys cock, catching all the cum and bringing it to his mouth, beginning to lick and such at the sticky, warm cum. Hisown

cock throbbing before releasing a thick, sticky load of hot sperm up the boys ass. His tongue dancing around his fingertips licking up all the boys sperm from his hand, loving

the taste as he groaned, letting out his load.

Ŧōya Mikáġě: He sighed in relief as he felt the mans cum in his ass. He slid off his dick and closed his mouth over the dick licking it clean.

HDM;; The Gree: As theboy cleaned hiscock, his own tongue and lips cleaned his hand from the boys yummy sperm, licking at it and swallowing it all. Mmm

Ŧōya Mikáġě: He moved his body to his face and put his asshole to the mans lips. Suck out the cum so we can swap it with each toher..

HDM;; The Gree: His lips moved onto the boys asshole, kissing at it with lust. Sucking as his tongue forced into the boys dirty hole,licking about and sucking for his thick,

warm cum. His hands on the boys hips, holding him in place while hismouth worked on the yummy asshole, loving it. MmmMmmm!

Ŧōya Mikáġě: He moaned as he felt his touch lick ito his hole moaning.

HDM;; The Gree: He pushed theboy so he was laying flat on hus tummy, on the bed, legs spread open. He was knelt behind the boy, his face burried into his ass, kissing,

licking and slurping atthe boys asshole, eating at it, his tongue deep up the boys ass, licking about, loving the taste

Ŧōya Mikáġě: He let out a scream of pleasure sqiurming around.

Ŧōya Mikáġě: When your ready to swap cum tell me.

HDM;; The Gree: He'd smirk, his tongue brushed over the boys asshole once, before he whispered. Mm, i dont know.. I love the taste of your ass.. Ilove having my face in

it. He smirked again, then kissing the boys ass cheek, softly.

Ŧōya Mikáġě: Mmmm. Your not gunna like it for much more.. All this excitement and tingling is giving me the urge to crap in your mouth.

HDM;; The Gree: Hed smirk, kissing the boys ass cheek again with a laugh. Hishand brushing along his thigh. By now you should know stuff like that wouldntbother me, i have

said it time and time again, id do ANYTHING online.. His lips gently kissed the boys ass cheek, licking it with a soft, single flick.

Ŧōya Mikáġě: Lol would you in RL?

Ŧōya Mikáġě: He moved around and locked his lips around yours, kissing you softly, Rubbing your tounge with mine.

HDM;; The Gree: I don't think I would but hey, who knows. Maybe I would if it was in the moment Shrugged - His lips pushed onto the boys,kissing him ashis tongue rubbed with

hisown.

Ŧōya Mikáġě: I'd do anything for you in RL. Eat your crap, drink your pee.

Ŧōya Mikáġě: .

Ŧōya Mikáġě: He frenched you holding you close, swapping the cum.

HDM;; The Gree: He'd smirk, his cum dripping from his tongue into the other mans mouth. Mm, I'd do the same for you ; so if you want me to do anything, just name it

Ŧōya Mikáġě: Thats fine. But for now I must go.

Ŧōya Mikáġě: He kissed you on the lips. Later.


End file.
